Orgys All Round
by kitsuK8
Summary: Well Scott is unlucky again and hears a very interesting conversation between certain individuals. Check it out hopefully you will find it somewhat funny!


DISCLAIMER: I OWN EVERYTHING!! EVERYTHING I TELL YOU! MWHAHHAHAHAHHA cough DANGIT ok sooo I don't own everything buuuut I really really really wish I did! If only if only buut yeah anything ya recognize, lets see like remy maybe or rogue...well they belong to marvel or whoever!  
  
And actually...nothing in this story really, technically belongs to me! ...pondering wow I hate it ! I have nothing to claim cept for the idea o course! If it looks familiar to anyone elses or whatever I swear I didn't steal! Tis against my religion! Hahah its like the sixth covenant! Thou shall not steal! Whoops well I hope all my burned cds are an ok thing tho! Ok wow im rambling!  
  
OK PROPS OUT TO KERI OR ON KNOWN AS XxXtAP-daNCiNg-sPIdeRsXxX !!! YEAH TRES BON!! YUP!! SO READ THE STORY!! AND LAUGH HOPEFULLY! GAWD KNOWS WE NEED SOME HUMOR NOWA DAYS!!  
  
ENJOY!hheheh   
  
The only chapter that will probably be in this short story!  
  
"Oh I want that orgasm!"  
  
Scott immediately stopped and turned toward the door where Jean's voice came from. Being deadly quiet he got closer to the door to overhear what else was going on with out being noticed.  
  
"Oh yea there soooo good specially when there just tha raht tempa'ture!"  
  
"Really? I guess I never really thought about the temperature making a difference in the pleasure of them."  
  
"O yeah. I like em hot and quick"  
  
"Well I'll have to try that."  
  
"You sure will. The hotness makes it feel like its burnin, but in a great way!"  
  
"And let me guess the quickness leaves you wanting more! Right?"  
  
"That's raht sugah. Oh just thinkin about havin one...oo yeah"  
  
"O I want one right now! I hate waiting!"  
  
"Me too. Dangit! Hurry up Remy! I'm dyin of desire ova here!" Rogue's voice moaned.  
  
"Yea, hurry up Remy. I want another round of them!"  
  
"Jus hold on ladies."  
  
Scott stood flabbergasted at the door. His eyes were as round as saucers and his jaw was sitting on the floor after it fell a few minutes ago.  
  
"Never thought you, Jean, would be de impatient kind fo sometin like dis."  
  
"Well I guess you just didn't know me as well as you thought you did."  
  
"Guess not cherie, but maybe after dis night we will know each other a lil better, non?"  
  
"O hurry up and give me an orgy sugah!"  
  
By that time Scott was beet red and very angry at Remy when he heard Jean giggling at what he had just suggested they were doing.  
  
"OKAY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Scott yelled as he burst down the door to the room.  
  
"Whas up wit you homme?" Scott had to blink and then blink again as he looked into the room. Then he did several double takes of the room and it's occupants. They were all seated in a circle in the middle of the floor of the bare, white room. All three stared wide eyed back at him.  
  
"Scotty hunny, whats wrong?" Jean said as she got up and walked over to him.  
  
"Scott are you ok? Ya look a lil pale around the edges sugah." Rogue asked giving the impression of being concerned.  
  
"Ya want a drink homme? We got all de right ingredients for de perfect orgasm." Remy asked as he held up a shaker while Rogue was putting some more Irish Crème and Drambuie in it.  
  
"Yea Scott, they might make ya feel a lil better, put some color back in ya for sure." Rogue added with a smirk.  
  
Scott shook his head and slowly exited the room with his arms draped to his side.  
  
"Wonder what that was all about." Jean wondered. "Maybe I should go and talk to him."  
  
"You wanna talk to him ova havin an orgy?!"  
  
Jean slowly looked from the open door back to Remy and then back to the door. Finally deciding, walked over and closed the door then turned around and smirked.  
  
"Well if were gonna have them, lets have them HOTT AND BY THE ROUNDS!"  
  
Yes well I got bored and I had this idea running in my head for a while.  
Hhaha yeah I was cleaning my shot glasses and there was one with the ingredients for an Orgasm and well when I woke up sometime during the night im like omg that could so be a funny fic and I wrote it down! Had it in my head for sooo long .....keri finally gave me enough inspiration for me to write it down. Buuut yeah MUCHO AMOUNT O THANKS TO KERI!! GO READ HER HARRY POTTER FICS NOW!! THERE GOOD STUFF YO!!!!! Wouldn't have turned out near as good as it has! (at least I hope) buut yeah!! THANKS KERI!!  
  
Oo I think I will add some advertisements hehehe!!! Yeah!!!  
  
First off if you're a Harry Potter fan check out  
XxXtAP-daNCiNg-sPIdeRsXxX to read her fic there good and her first story "Learning the Truth" is just about done! Definitely a good reader!!! Check it out!!  
  
And the second advertisement is for a X-men author- Jaenelle Angelline who is one of the best writers that I know of. She is currently writing 'Last One Standing' and just finished the story 'Presents' which was a great story! So go and check them out!! 


End file.
